Vokun
Vokun is a powerful Teuton human third generation necromancer vampire of the Nechrarch Bloodline. Vokun is the progeny of Morokei of whome turned him thus making him a fourth generation Vampire and very loyal to Morokei atleast as loyal as a Nechrarch Vampire can be. Vokun spent his youth as a slave, and this would be a tough life for him to live with. His time would come to an end as a slave as his master would take the slaves he had an go to Dresdan where he would attempt to sell them at the slave auctions there. After many bids a mysterious man came up to the action and paid hansomly for Vokun alone of which caused great comotion amongst the assembled buyers and the slaves themselves. Sold into Weerhousen as a slave, he holds extremely low amounts of loyalty to Weerhousen, and the Queen for that matter. This is due to the fact that despite all of the hardships, and violence he has endured he still believes in the mastery of Sigmar. His worship of Sigmar means that he basically hates himself, and this self-loathing has led him to ceremonially cut himself over the course of his life to the point that now much of his arms are nothing more then slashed bones as the actual skin has disappeared. Vokun in recent years has pulled himself back from the sanity cliff that many Nechrarch Vampires fall off, and has begun to work alongside the growing Weerhousen rebellion movement against Queen Neferata. In the Weerhousen Short story he attempted to speak to Morokei about joining with him, but when he entered into the labrinth that was Morokei`s home now he found his old master living in rooms covered with human skin, and speaking to experimentally surviving humans with no bodies and worse experiments. Seeing this he sadly bid his old master goodbye and prepared for the future day that the two would meet on the battlefield. History Early History Originally born in the Empire capital of Aldorf , he was stolen by slavers at an early age. These slavers then happened to find themselves in Dresdan where they sold the young Vokun to a slave buyer from Weerhousen. This slavebuyer was a loyal servent of Hercuso and in this way he would go to the slave markets througout Europe and buy promsing men and women with whome Hercuso could use for whatever purpose he felt they suited best. Weerhousen See Also : Weerhousen When young Vokun arrived in Weerhousen his new human masters told him what his purpose was going to be, and so the young man accepted the conlusion. He believed that he would be a servent to the monsters of Weerhousen, but he had no idea that when Hercuso met him he would decide to give him the blood kiss and turn Vokun into a vampire. Hercuso See Also : Hercuso Weerhousen Civil War Relationships Category:People of Weerhousen Category:Magi Category:Nechrarch Bloodline Category:Vampire Category:Slave Category:People Category:Teuton Category:People of The Empire